Conventionally, well operation in oil and gas wells, or the like, and production in these wells involves continuous monitoring of various subsurface parameters. It is essential to predict the production capacity and lifetime of a subsurface formation. These parameters have generally been obtained during these operations either through wireline logging, drill stem tests or logging while drilling.
With the increase in the importance of production optimization in order to get more oil from depleted reservoirs, newly drilled wells, deep wells, wells having more complex trajectories and wells located in more challenging environments, the long term monitoring of wells has become even more desirable. In order to minimize down time during drilling operations and thus make production more efficient, it is advantageous to monitor these parameters without disrupting well production or operation, or preventing well intervention operations.
One of these parameters which require monitoring is fluid flow measurement. Of particular advantage is the monitoring of multiphase fluid flow which does not require the different phases of the fluid to be separated and then measured. It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that allows for multiphase fluid flow metering in a well while still allowing access through the device into the well for downhole intervention or measurement tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,155 teaches a combination fluid valve and flowmeter assembly which provides an alternative route for fluid to pass through that bypasses the flowmeter itself. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,891 teaches a plug valve adapted to provide flow passage and permit fluid pressure to be gauged. In both prior art devices, the fluid path includes curves and bends in which a rigid tool would not be able to pass through.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus (e.g., which also can be referred to herein as a “system”) that addresses the above and other problems.